1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fluid spray pumps and more particularly to finger operated fluid spray pumps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand operated pumps have been widely used in the prior art for a variety of substances and applications. A segment of this prior art comprises hand or trigger action pumps wherein the pump motion is supplied by the index or "trigger" finger of the operator. Accordingly, these pumps are generally referred to in the trade as trigger action pumps. The term trigger action pump as set forth herein includes both linear and pivotal movement of a trigger actuator in addition to vertical angular or horizontal piston movement.
The prior art trigger action pumps have been used for dispensing and pumping a large variety of fluids, generally liquids. Many products were sold within a container having a trigger action pump for dispensing the product by the consumer. Cleaning preparations and the like were one of the most popular products sold in containers having a trigger action pump. Most other products for example, sprayed deodorant, paints, insecticides and the like were normally sold in aerosol containers having a freon propellant. With the increased investigation of the environmental impact of freon propellants, these industries have again looked toward the trigger action pump as a possible solution for providing the consumer with the convenience of an aerosol product while complying with environmental regulations.
Unfortunately, the trigger action pumps of the prior art were not capable of replacing aerosol containers. The prior art trigger action pumps either lacked proper performance or lacked the reliability demanded by the consumer and the manufacturer of the fluid product. The trigger action pumps in the prior art that were able to provide proper performance were generally difficult to manufacture thus substantially raising the cost of the product.
There is a need in the art for a trigger action pump which is suitable for replacing many of the applications heretofor satisfied by aerosol containers having freon propellants.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequancies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the pump art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a trigger action pump for pumping a fluid from a fluid container which has spraying characteristics equivalent to aerosol containers with a minimal amount of drip at the beginning and termination of the trigger stroke.
Another object of this invention is to provide a trigger action pump for pumping a fluid from a fluid container which is easy to operate with a minimum amount of finger pressure and is capable of pumping a variety of fluids without manufacturing change.
Another object of this invention is to provide a trigger action pump for pumping a fluid from a container which pump may be readily assembled from easily molded plastic parts resulting in a reliable and rugged pump at relatively low cost.
Another object of this invention is to provide a trigger action pump for pumping a fluid from a container having an annular seal slidably mounted for sealing channels in a piston stem when the annular seal abuts a piston shoulder and for enabling fluid to flow through the channels when the annular seal is displaced from the piston shoulder.
Another object of this invention is to provide a trigger action pump for pumping a fluid from a fluid container comprising a housing, a collar, a pump barrel, a piston and an annular seal with a spring coacting between the piston and the housing for abutting the annular seal between the collar and the piston for sealing the container, to prevent accidental dispensing of the fluid during shipment.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.